The Days After
by janmm25
Summary: It has been months since the Great Freeze and everything seems to be looking up for Elsa and Anna. But when old scares, new challenges, and other emotional hurdles threaten the Kingdom, the sisters must rely on each other and others in order to save everything they cherish. (Feel free to leave constructive suggestions in reviews!)


She almost lost track of how long it had been since the Great Thaw. It felt like it had only been a few days, maybe a few weeks… but it certainly didn't seem like months had passed. It was only the change in the seasons that seemed to mark the time and now winter was finally at its peak. Snow covered Arendelle in its natural powder and swirled against windowpanes and through the trees of the forest around the kingdom. This was supposed to be a harsh time of year, a time where people would normally have to trudge through waist deep snow to get through town and a time when polar wind gusts would howl all through the night. But this year it was also a time of celebration. Arendelle was thriving under its Queen and its economy was blossoming. Food and business were plentiful despite the icy climate and the citizens of Arendelle were genuinely content under the rule of Queen Elsa.

Elsa had found her place in Arendelle throughout the few months after the Great Thaw. She was a wonderful ruler, respected and accepted by all of her subjects. Her relationship with Anna had never been stronger and the two sisters were inseparable. If someone saw one of them, the other was close behind. Every morning the sisters would have breakfast together before going through their daily duties. As Queen, Elsa had to attend a multitude of meetings concerning the welfare of the kingdom and Anna was faithfully present at every one. If the day would allow it, the sisters would go for a walk through the garden in the evening before supper and would spend the rest of the night talking and enjoying the time they had with one another.

Anna had never been happier. She now had the kind of love and support she had been craving for so long while Elsa had the encouragement and faith that she had always needed. But things weren't exactly easy for the young Queen. Elsa was "worry free" when she was with her sister, but her internal battle was still raging as she fought her feelings of remorse and guilt that were always present. She couldn't forget what had happened only a few months ago, and despite being told that none of it was really her fault, Elsa couldn't fully wrap her head around all that had happened. Despite these thoughts and feelings; Elsa tried to hide her struggles from her sister and her subjects. If they could move on, Elsa would have to try to.

Gazing out the window of her study, Elsa watched as delicate snowflakes drifted through the night sky. In the back of her mind, she wondered what time it was. It was probably past 9 o'clock and Anna would be coming back any minute from her time with Kristoff. Elsa felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she thought of the two of them. Kristoff was so good for Anna and was always there encouraging her while also being the voice of reason at times. Being with Anna was doing wonders for Kristoff as well. The mountain man was almost social with people now! He still wouldn't spend more than an hour in town, but he was defiantly taking steps in the right direction.

A knock at the door snapped Elsa out of her thoughts. Without waiting for a response the visitor turned the handle, and entered the room. Elsa's startled expression turned to one of exasperation as she said "You know Jonathan, a little warning would always be appreciated." Jonathan smirked as he strode across the room toward Elsa's desk. "Of course, my queen…" he drawled, adding a mocking tone to every syllable. Elsa rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips and she looked at her friend. Jonathan was 22, making him only a year older than Elsa but was about 6 inches taller. He wore a green guard uniform complete with silver buttons lining the front of the tunic but also had a golden pin attached to the left side of his chest that distinguished him as the Captain of the Royal Guard. His dark brown hair lay in neat locks on top of his head and accented his striking green eyes that peered inquiringly at the Queen. He was by all accounts a very attractive man, but that was as far as Elsa had ever gone in her thinking. Jonathan had been her friend for as long as she could remember and when they were little they would play together in the village all the time….that was before the accident.

"What are you doing here? I have work to do." Elsa said as she tried to sound serious.

"You haven't been out of this room for hours. It seems only fitting that you have some company. Besides, I haven't seen you all day." Jonathan replied smiling genuinely at her as he took the seat across from her. Elsa loved spending time with Jonathan and did so whenever her work schedule would allow it. Recently however, she had only been able to spare an hour here and there with her "to do" list growing longer and longer with each passing day.

"How are you, Els?" Jonathan was the only person who ever called her that and Elsa supposed it had become his signature. "Oh, just wonderful..." Elsa sighed as she eyed the mountain of papers waiting to be read through and signed. Jonathan's eyes gleamed as he chuckled. "You need a vacation." Elsa shook her head as she said "You're telling me." With new trading agreements in the making, Elsa's head had been spinning for days. Jonathan eyed Elsa carefully before abruptly rising to his feet and taking hold of Elsa's hands in one fluid movement. "What are you doing?" Elsa gasped in surprise as Jonathan half lead - half dragged the Queen to the door of her study.

"John-" Elsa tried to complain as she was taken down the corridors of her castle. Elsa sighed as she watched the determined look on Jonathan's face as they started climbing the long, cobble stairway. She knew it was just going to be easier to follow him than trying to protest. After a while they reached the top of the highest tower in the castle. Elsa had a feeling they were heading in that direction and smiled despite herself when she realized Jonathan's intentions. Jonathan opened the door revealing the snow covered balcony beyond. Looking out across the landscape took Elsa's breath away. It was one thing to look at it through her study window, which was foggy and hazy from the warmth within the castle, but out here there was a crisp precision to the images. Not to mention the view she was able to see from up here!

Hearing Elsa's content sigh told Jonathan that he had succeeded. Smiling gently, Jonathan walked over and leaned across the railing to look out across Arendelle. "It's not a crime to take some time for yourself every now and then." He said quietly, turning to face the Queen. Elsa sighed and tried to think of some sort of comeback but only got as far as "Yeah..well.." before she gave up. Walking farther out onto the balcony, Elsa joined him and together they gazed at the frozen wonderland in a peaceful silence. They did this every once and awhile, coming to the top balcony and enjoying one another's company. It was one of Elsa's favorite times, being able to talk with her best friend in the open air. It was private up here and she was sure that they were the only ones who ever came up here. She trusted Jonathan and felt comfortable around him, which was saying something. Elsa was still working on trying to let her guard down with people, but it was a work in progress and Jonathan certainly was helping her overcome that hurdle. He had always been there for her after all, even when she hadn't known it. Elsa looked out over the frozen forge as she mind wandered back to that summer. The summer her best friend had saved her life and so much more…


End file.
